Supernatural Buffy the vampire slayer part 2
by Deansgirlforever
Summary: Things just keeping getting worse for the Winchester's


Supernatural/ Buffy the vampire slayer.

Part 2 ( carry on my wayward son)

Buffy Summers hasn't been back to sunnydale since the hell mouth, since the potentials took over and every women and girl alive had the power of the slayers. She now lived in Paris and had built quite a following, she lived with her sister Dawn who was now a women herself and a teacher, they were happy at last. But there had been changes now Buffy was no longer a slayer she was a single mother trying hard to bring her daughter up as best she could.

Dawn sighed as she walked down the stairs she grabbed a letter from the door and saw the red writing she knew this wasn't good, she stuffed it into her pocket and smiled as she saw her niece playing happily in the back yard. She walked into the kitchen and over to the fridge she took out two bottles of water and walked into the kitchen she handed one to her " thought you could do with this "

She took the bottle of water and smiled " thank you auntie Dawn"

Dawn nodded and sat on the other swing she noticed she looked sad " you ok ?"

" moms tired" she replied "

" well she's working hard a lot lately "

"She said we might loose our house " she looked down "

" No that's not gonna happen listen to me " she lifted her head up " trust me ok ?"

" Mia ?" Buffy walked into the backyard " auntie faith had called she wants me and you to go and visit her for a while"

Dawn stood up she threw a concerned look Buffy's way.

Mia jumped off the swing she ran past Buffy and into the house, " well she's happy" she chuckled as she grabbed the water and swigged it down the cool liquid felt good.

" Buffy she's worried we will loose this house and now your going off to visit faith and leave me here ?"

Buffy eyed her " it's an open invitation Dawny"

" but the house " she answered

" will be fine we are not in the red sis"

" we are " Dawn gave her the letter " final notice"

Buffy opened it she scanned it slowly " just great"

" maybe you should get in touch with Mia's father now ?"

" No we talked about this Dawn he wouldn't care "

" because he doesn't know ...Buffy please he has missed six years of her life "

" Dawn just let it go ok" she let out a tiny sigh " look let's just spend some time with faith and forget about this for now " she put it in the bin and walked in to house, Dawn sighed lightly this was typical Buffy behaviour hide it then it never happened. She jumped lightly as her phone rang she sat on the swing as she answered it " hey you ...yeah I am ok you ?" She bit her bottom lip as she spoke to the person the other end of the phone " really ? " she chuckled " I can't wait to see you either ...No it's ok I know ...yep totally ...I miss you too " she smiled softly to herself this was all hers.

( hours later)

Buffy pulled faith to her and hugged her tightly " it's totally been ages"

She smiled and nodded her eyes then cast to Mia " wow you have got so big "

Mia giggled " I am six now "

" really six ?" She then cast her eyes back to Buffy" listen I haven't told you but..." she was cut short as the door opened, Buffy's mouth dropped open " Dean Winchester ?"

Dean stared at her " Buffy right ?"

She nodded " what are you doing here ?"

Faith looked to both of them " one word Glory"

" oh god you're joking ?" Buffy folded her arms across her chest " how and why ?"

Dean slipped off his jacket, " did you feel that shaking last night ?"

Buffy nodded " I thought it was an earthquake "

" it was Glory we think so anyway I mean we haven't had the blood rain but Angelus is pretty sure it's coming" faith answered it was then she saw the looks between Dean and Buffy. She took Mia's hand " come on let's go and find you a bedroom"

" do you have a pool ?" Mia asked her

" yep wanna see it ?" She chuckled as Mia ran ahead of her.

" so how have you been ?" Dean asked as he ran his fingers through his hair

" ok I guess what about you ?" She asked as she awkwardly shifted her feet.

" peachy" he replied also not knowing what to do " cute kid"

She smiled lightly " thank you her names Mia "

" nice name" he sat down " so about that night"

Buffy shrugged " it's ok you don't need to bring it up we had fun "

Dean smirked lightly " yeah we did " he stood up inches from her " if you ever want to relive it ?"

Buffy laughed softly " I am guessing you wouldn't mind "

" hell no" he replied as he pulled her to him " could be fun"

" slow down cowboy it's not just me now not only that we have a goddess to kill "

Dean shrugged then pouted " we have time blonde "

She placed her hand loosely against his chest " we do so maybe later" she winked as she moved away and walked out to the pool.

Dawn smiled as she drew back from Sam " I missed that"

He chuckled and ran his fingers through her long brunette hair " me too we need to see each other more often"

She nodded as she brushed her lips against his " how about when everyone is asleep later we take Buffy's car and drive some where where we can be alone"

Sam drew her in his lips touched hers " perfect"

She giggled lightly but then quickly moved away from him as the door opened " hey faith "

Sam wiped his mouth and came back from around the corner " so I just got off the phone from Giles and he said he has confirmed the earthquake as glory's comeback"

Faith eyed them both the shook her head " you're gonna need to do better then that if you don't want Dean or Buffy to know"

Dawn bit her lip " don't tell them"

Faith looked at them " not my secret to tell just curious though why are you hiding it ?"

Sam took a breath " because Dean needs me"

" and Buffy needs me" dawn replied

" I get that I do but you both like each other you shouldn't have to hide it that's all"

Dawn shrugged " I will tell her eventually it's just she's in trouble faith"

Faith cocked her head " what sort of trouble ?"

" she can't afford to keep the house she's overdue on everything plus Mia's school fees she drowning and she won't let me help her"

Sam shook his head " what about Mia's father ?"

" she said he wouldn't care " Dawn replied

" she might not have a choice " Sam said as he stood up " does she knew who it is ?"

Dawn shot him a glare " of course she does she isn't a skank like your brother "

Sam folded his arms across his chest " that's harsh and I know that I was trying to help but fine whatever" he then walked into the mansion.

" damn it!" Dawn huffed " things were going great as well"

Faith sat down " look Dawny this thing between you and Sam is it serous ?"

" I don't know he is the first real boyfriend I have had that hasn't tried to eat me or kill me" she let out a tiny sigh " it's just when we are together the world makes sense again"

Faith shook her head As she took her hand in hers " sweetie if it's more you gotta tell him but the thing that worries me apart from the age gap is he is always on the road he wouldn't be able to settle I know him"

" I know and I get that I do but ..." she sucked in her breath" I think I love him"

Faith bit her lip lightly " oh ...really ?" She didn't know what else to say she was pretty sure her brother didn't feel the same but what could she do she loved Dawn just like a sister " you should tell him at least then you would know where you stand...if you slept together yet ?"

She shook her head " I was thinking tonight we are going out with everyone is asleep and I wanted tonight to be the night it happens "

Faith cocked her head " are you still a ..."

Dawn nodded slowly " yeah I haven't really been with anyone "

" ok that worries me because feelings start to emerge after"

" how long was it after you slept with Angelus "

" ok that's very different we aren't kids for one and it was over time not straight away" replied faith.

Dawn didn't know what to say " what do I do ?"

" maybe it's time to tell your mom" faith smiled softly " she will understand trust me , you're a grown women now she will support you"

" I think I want to find out how Sam feels first" she said as she stood up

" wise choice sweetie " she kissed her head just as her phone rang" oops Angelus " she chuckled and walked round the side of the mansion.

Mia looked out of the window and sighed lightly, she grabbed her pink teddy bear Angelus had given her when she was first born, she cuddled it to her.

Dean popped his head around the corner he smiled " hey little one fancy an ice cream ?"

She turned round a big smile spread across her lips as she nodded " sure would"

Dean walked in and handed her an ice cream he sat on the bed as he took a lick of his one " so I am Dean and I guess you're name is Mia ?"

She nodded and bit into the soft vanilla ice cream " yeah I am almost six " she announced proudly

" wow that's a good year " he replied " so how's school ?"

" it's ok a bit boring cause I was told I am the smart one and I get bored to quickly"

" well I can see why you got the smarts the looks you'd gorgeous emerald eyes" Dean stared into them " your gonna be a looker when you're older anyone picks on you tell me and I will kick their ass"

Mia chuckled as she put her hand in front of her mouth" you said a swear"

" oops sorry princess" he winked and licked the ice cream threatening to drip everywhere.

" Dean ?"

" yeah ?"

" I like you" she smiled brightly " how do you know my mommy?"

Dean bit his lip " oh um we ..."

" Mia auntie Dawn wants you she's downstairs " Buffy answered with a slightly smile.

"Uncle Dean gave me ice cream " she smiled and kissed his cheek before getting off the bed and down the stairs.

" you didn't have to do have to do that but thank you"

He shrugged as he threw his one in the bin " she's a cute kid"

" she is" Buffy replied

" it must be hard for her no other kids around just us boring adults"

Buffy walked into the bedroom and leant against the door " I am sorry I just left"

Dean eyed her he could hear the guilt in her voice " it's fine we were only having fun "

She sat down next to him " Dean I like you"

He cocked his brow slightly " ok well I like you to ...wait you're not gonna propose right ?" He smirked playfully

Her lips pursed " very funny idiot and no I am not, " she took a deep breath " there is something I got to tell you "

" ok what is it ?" He asked

She bit her bottom lip " it's about Mia ?"

" Buffy you'd needed downstairs " Sam answered as he stood by the door

" um ok " she stood up " ok thanks " she then walked past him and down the stairs.

" dude what the hell ?"

Sam walked in " you have been here before you sure you wanna go reliving it"

" I don't know look I like her Sam but I don't know if I want to take that further " Dean shook his head " I couldn't give her the life she would want picket fences, apple pie life it just wouldn't work I am a hunter it's who I am "

Sam sat down " you could try "

Dean eyed him " I have remember with Lisa that didn't work I almost got them killed "

" Buffy's a slayer she can look after herself "

Dean sucked in his breath " but Mia's a kid Sam she couldn't go hunting "

" we did " Sam replied

" that was different, Mia's mom is still alive we had no choice I had no choice that isn't the life for a kid "

Sam shook his head " so your not even gonna give it a go ?" Sam asked

" I don't know ok " he stood up " just leave me alone " and it's the he walked out of the bedroom and into the other one he slammed the door.

( that night)

Buffy kisses Mia in the forehead " night honey sleep well"

Mia yawned and rolled over soon she was fast asleep ( anyone with kids will know how easy that could be)

Buffy walked over to the light and switched it off she turned round and bumped into dean " Jesus you scared the he'll out of me " she chuckled.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her into this bedroom he closed the door and pushed her against it no words spoken he pressed his lips against hers he pulled her closer. She responded as she wrapped her legs around his he moved her from the wall to the bed he pushed her down and he straddled her he grabbed her hands and held them above her. He kept one hand free as he roamed down her body he then unzipped her jeans and pulled them down she still couldn't move but he took charge and pulled her panties down also, then with his free hand he unzipped his and pulled them down without warning he thrust hard into her, she moaned softly though tiny little gasps, he let go of her hands and they moved to their own rhythm. She gripped his hands both of them now lost in their own world, she wrapped her legs tightly around him feeling that familiar wave crashing the rocks, damn he was so hot and he didn't even know it. " Oh...God...Dean!" She gasped

" Now!" He moaned as his thrusts became harder and deeper, it didn't take long for him to explode with the tension, "Fuck...I..." he gave out a long elongated moan before he flopped into her both of them completely satisfied.

Buffy caught her breath as he rolled off her she eyed him " what the ...?"

Dean laughed lightly " sorry ...couldn't help ...it"

She laughed breathlessly " I can see that but holy shit "

" I know " he ran his fingers through his damp hair " I guess I missed you"

She rolled on to her side " did you ?"

" listen Buffy what happened last time I didn't expect anything out of it I do like you"

She nodded slowly " there's a but right ?"

" my life isn't exactly roses you know it's hard and I loose people I care about all the damn time "

She looked into his eyes " Dean it's ok I know what you're saying "

" but " he smiled " maybe we could meet up once a month ?"

" hey I am not your go to girl " she sat up and grabbed her jeans she slipped them back on " my life isn't easy either you know I am a single mother trying to rase a six year old away from the demons and monsters and keep the house we have to boot" she shook her head " Dean what happened it can't happen again it's not just me anymore "

" Mia ...doesn't her father see her ?"

" he doesn't even know she's alive" she replied as she got off the bed

" asshole" he huffed

" debatable " she replied as she walked over to the door " maybe in another world both of us single it could have worked "

Dean nodded " but now it won't ?"

" dean your not one to settle down you know that and trust me there is someone out there who will totally blow your world b it's not me"

Dean sat up " did you for a second think about us ?"

She looked down then to him " I just did" she then walked out of the door and closed the door.

" well you blew that one " darker dean replied with a smirk on his face " you're such a pussy"

" shut up!" Dean lay back with his hands behind his head.

" she's right though you could never settle down you were lucifers bitch I can't see you being hers as well and then theirs the brat to think about"

Dean growled and looked towards his darker self " do you ever stop ? And Mia isn't a bitch she's a cute kid"

The darker side rolled his eyes " oh please don't tell me you care about them "

Dean rolled over his back to his darker self " just leave me alone.

The darker side laughed harshly " on this is just brilliant what happens to us when we left hell ? Everything down there belonged to us have you forgotten her already ?"

Dean closed his eyes her long blonde hair her attitude, the way she moved her smile damn everything about her drove him mad " that wasn't me "

" oh come on surely you don't believe that ? Down there we had no guilty feelings we fucked who we wanted to well manly ruby but there were others, we tortured ripped apart and devoured everything we came across don't you miss that ?"

Dean didn't turn around just nodded slowly " you know I do" he turned back round " I can't get back " he answered

" oh but you can, this new entity that will open the doors to her world will also open the doors to hell and heaven we can get back there back to ruby and back to lucifer think about it we will be happy again"

Dean sat up " but I don't know where this goddess is ?"

" then we find her, right now you're stuck here but tell them you need to get away for the night or just go it's that easy"

Dean got up and grabbed his clothes he got dressed quickly " ok let's find her" he said as he grabbed his keys.

Sam parked the car and turned to face Dawn " look I am sorry about earlier it's just I hate Dean being called things...ok yes it's true but ..."

Dawn straddled him and placed her fingers against his lips " we haven't come here to talk about our siblings " she moved her finger and replaced them with her lips,

Sam rested his hands on her waist as he melted into her kiss now feeling the passion within. ( sorry skipping this sex scene. Lol )

She walked for what seemed like hours maybe days she had no way of knowing. Soon she came to a sign she traced her fingers lightly over it a wry smile flashed across her lips " Sunnydale...hmm why not" she walked past it and stopped this wasn't the Sunnydale she remembered this was something new something she felt lost in. She closed her eyes she could see the key bright and shiny it twinkled in the darkness of her mind. Her eyes flashed open " where are you hiding ? " she spoke her throat a little dry she needed energy she needed the key. She carried on walking her naked form glistening in the moonlight but she needed clothes and fast. It was then she heard a girl no older then seventeen, she stopped and cocked her head she could hear laughing but she couldn't pin point where it was coming from. There she heard it again this time nearer then before. She girl came into view she was beautiful, .blonde tall and damn hot, the entity licked her lips this would be so easy, she moved closer to her the girl stared wide eyed not sure whether to scream or freeze " what are you ?" She asked shaking

" you" was all the entity said before she grabbed her and slit her throat she then bathed in the blood the moon shone Down on the carnage she had caused. And then she was done, she grabbed the girls clothes and dressed quickly, she ran her fingers through her long blonde hair before it was ratty but now it was soft, her face was disfigured but now Young and beautiful, she looked down at the once pretty girl she had taken her skin taken her looks and taken her clothes she was almost complete, she just needed that key she wasn't going to make the mistake like last time, she underestimated the slayer well the whole gang really, and that child what was her name ? Dawn yes she hoped this time the key wasn't made it to a child so much harder to manipulate. She looked up to the moon " tell me where the key is ?" She soon realised the moon wasn't about to answer her. She stopped suddenly she heard a noise a car ...she turned round slowly, cocking her head to the side she hid behind some bushes she wasn't ready to face anyone not yet. She bit her lip as she watched the door open and the most gorgeous thing stepped out, she held her breath as she watched him bent down he butters some words she had heard before but not from him, it didn't take her long to realise the car had a flat tire. She watched him closely every move he took she felt drawn to him more then she had ever before even the connection with Ben wasn't this strong. " who are you ?" She answered softly.

Dean kicked the tire and sighed " damn it baby not now " he placed his hand on her door " sorry " he replied as he opened the trunk and took out the spare tire and jack, he then closed it and bent down he took the old tire off and placed the new one " that's better" he stood up he suddenly heard a noise like sticks cracking and breaking. He moved his hand down to his belt and grabbed the colt he pulled it out " ok come out here I have a gun and I will use it " he shouted and it was then he saw her his mouth dropped open as he let the colt fall from his hand, he had never seen anyone like her before she was mesmerising. He stepped back to the impala as she moved out of the bushes " can I ...help you ? Are you ...lost ?" He asked her

She smiled lightly as she moved closer to him she traced her fingers slowly across his chest " I am not now " she moved his head to hers her lips brushed against hers, " I know you" she whispered as she invited him to taste her sweet lips.

Buffy sat on the sofa trying to get lost in a film she had seen so many times before. Faith sat down next to her, she switched the film off and turned to her " ok what's going on with you and Dean ?"

She let out a long sigh and lay her head back against the sofa " honestly I don't know I mean I like him a lot and we have fun but I gotta think of Mia "

Faith nodded as she sat back " are you ever gonna tell him ?"

" tell him what " Buffy answered

" Dean"

Buffy stared at her " wait how did you know ?"

Faith shook her head " I didn't until now ...oh Buffy he needs to know the truth"

" I know but I can't just say oh hey dean you know when we first met and we had sex well guess what Mia's yours ? Can I ?"

" clearly not like that but he needs to know they both do I know Dean he will freak but when he calms down he would want to help and according to Dawn you're in trouble"

Buffy stared at her " great thanks for that Dawny " she shook her head " I can handle it it's not that bad"

" Buffy don't do that you need help you know that ...look what about if you and Dawn move in here I mean I am always here alone apart from when Angelus comes to see me I could do with the company"

Buffy thought for a second " and Dean ?"

" him and Sam won't be here forever but we'll you need to open your eyes as to what is going on with your sister"

Buffy cocked her head " what do you mean ?"

" she's so worried about you and Mia she's sacrificing herself and her relationship" faith moved closer to her " she's seeing Sam she has been for a while"

Buffy stared wide she had no idea " since when ?"

" the last time you came down here and possibly when Dean was in hell"

" wait Dean was in hell ?"

Faith nodded " yeah I am guessing he didn't tell you that"

" No we didn't really talk I mean we ..."

Faith nodded " I figured that would happen, look Dean deserves the truth especially if you like him and I know you do"

She ran her fingers through her long blonde hair " what if I do it can't work we have had this talk he doesn't want to settle down that's why I can't tell him "

" so then what you just go and deny everything and keep Mia in the dark she should know her dad is alive and in this house they both need the truth Dean would except it "

" uncle Dean is my daddy ?" Mia answered as she stood by the stairs.

Buffy jumped up " oh shit" she walked over to her and bent down " I am sorry I should have told you but " she looked to faith then back to Mia " yes it's true Dean is your daddy"

Mia felt tears well in her eyes " but why doesn't he want me ?"

Buggy bit her lip as she saw her daughters pain " he ...doesn't know honey"

Mia felt the tears drip down her cheeks " you lied mommy that's not good " she sniffed " i hate you " she suddenly shouted and ran back up the stairs.

" fuck!" Buffy replied she then stood up and looked to faith " see this is what I didn't want now my daughter hates me and I feel like the worst mother ever"

Faith walked over to her and pulled her to her she held her tightly " your not the worst mother ever, people fuck up it's just the human race" she pulled her away to face her " what you do now is more important. She doesn't hate you she loves you she's just confused right now she's still a kid Buffy remember when we had this with Dawn over that guy what's his name ?"

" Damon yeah I remember she told me she had never loved anyone like him and then it turned out he was a damn vampire"

" yeah exactly dawn said she hates you then but she got over it and so will Mia "

Buffy wiped her eyes "she's my world faith "

" I know she is and that's why she needs the truth as much as Dean does, give him that chance to get to know his daughter because if you don't you will regret it"

Buffy nodded and looked at her "now what do we do about dawn and Sam ?"

Dawn smiled and cuddled up to Sam that was amazing everything she dreamed it would be. She looked up at him " I love you"

Sam moved slightly he stared at her " what ?"

" nothing" she replied

" No you said you loved me "

Dawn bit her lip this wasn't as she had imagined it " I guess you don't feel the same "

Sam ran his fingers through his hair " I don't ..know it's pretty big Dawn"

" yeah and what we just did was to " she sat up

" ok yeah it was but it was sex Dawn it doesn't always mean love"

She stared hurt and confused " right" she grabbed her clothes and put them on " take me back to faiths"

Sam pulled up his jeans and got into the front seat" Dawn I am sorry"

" forget it" she sniffed

He shook his head and turned to her " No I can't look Dawn I like you a lot but I don't think it's love to love someone I have to be with them a lot longer then we have been" he let out a tiny sigh " the only one I have ever loved was Jessica and since her I have never felt like that again I am sorry"

She shook her head as she looked out of the window she could feel her heart breaking, faith warned her what would happen and now she wished she had listened.

Sam drove slowly neither were talking he just stared out to the darkness suddenly he put his foot down hard on the break sending them both forward.

" what the hell ?" Dawn snapped

Sam opened the door and got out slowly "

" what's wrong ?" Dawn said as she rolled down the window.

" Deans car and no Dean" Sam replied as he searched around the impala, he bent down and picked up his brothers phone " somethings wrong"

Dawn got out and shivered as she walked over to him " where's Dean ?"

Sam shrugged " I don't know " he replied but finding the impala and deans phone send the shivers riding across his spine and up to his neck.

" do you think he is ok ?" Dawn asked

" I don't know " Sam replied as he bent down once again but this time he picked up a small diamond " huh "

Dawn took it off him " what's this ?"

" a diamond ...ok I don't like this at all"

Dawn walked around to the back door and opened it " his jacket is here"

" yeah except dean isn't " he looked on to the front seat nothing, he opened the glove box again finding nothing. " damn it!"

Dawn walked back round to him " Sam you don't think anything happened to him do you ?"

" I don't know but baby is here his phone is here and he isn't and I don't even know where to start looking for him" he pulled out his phone and let it ring until it was answered " bobby it's dean he is missing"


End file.
